britishsteamlocomotivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Scotsman
Flying Scotsman is an LNER Class A1/3 Pacific, he's the last of Gordon's brothers, and the last of Mallard, Green Arrow, and Nigel's cousins. He holds the record for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph. Flying Scotsman has been described as the world's most famous steam locomotive. He got his name because he ran from London, England all the way to Edinburgh, Scotland. Biography Scotsman was built in 1923 in Doncaster becoming the first locomotive of the newly formed London and North Eastern Railway (LNER). He left the works on Febuary 24th, 1923 being numbered as 1472. He was designed by Sir Nigel Gresley as part of the A1 class, some of the most powerful locomotives used by the LNER at that time. By 1924, when he was selected to appear at the British Empire Exhibition in London, soon after he was renumbered as 4472 and was been given the name ‘Flying Scotsman’ after the London to Edinburgh rail service which started daily at 10am in 1862. The British Empire Exhibition made Flying Scotsman famous, and it went on to feature in many more publicity events for the LNER. In 1928, he was given a new type of tender with a corridor, which meant that a new crew could take over without stopping the train. This allowed him to haul the first ever non-stop London to Edinburgh service on 1 May, reducing the journey time to eight hours. In 1934, Scotsman was clocked at 100mph on a special test run he became the first locomotive to officially reach that speed. LNER passenger locomotives had always been painted Apple Green. But during the Second World War, Flying Scotsman was repainted in wartime black, in common with all railway stock. After the war, he became green again, and was rebuilt as an A3 Pacific. In 1948, rail travel in Britain was nationalised with the formation of British Railways. Scotsman, now numbered 60103, was painted blue for a time, then BR Green. He remained in this colour until 1963, when he was retired by British Rail. By this time, he had undergone several alterations to improve his performance but he had been pulling trains for 40 years, and steam engines were becoming old-fashioned. In January 1963 Alan Pegler bought Flying Scotsman. As part of the deal, Pegler negotiated a complete overhaul of the locomotive. He was converted back to single-chimney condition and repainted in London & North Eastern Railway livery. His tender was exchanged for a corridor type, and an agreement made that enabled him to run on the main line. In a blaze of publicity Flying Scotsman ran its last train for British Railways on 14 January 1963. In May 1968 on the 40th anniversary of the first non-stop run, Flying Scotsman travelled non-stop from London Kings Cross to Edinburgh. In 1969 Flying Scotsman headed for the United States on a tour intended to promote British exports. The tour broke even in its first year, but the second lost money. To try to balance the books Pegler arranged for the train to travel to San Francisco. The trip worked well operationally but was a financial disaster. Alan Pegler was forced into bankruptcy and for now at least, Scotsman was stranded in the USA. However, in 1973 Flying Scotsman was brought back to the UK after William McAlpine heard about the situation in the USA. He promptly put together a rescue plan, paying off the creditors and buying the locomotive. McAlpine had Scotsman restored at Derby Works and kept him running for 23 years in his ownership, extensively overhauling it twice. He even took Flying Scotsman to Australia, making him the first steam locomotive to circumnavigate the globe on their voyage there and back. While in Australia, in 1989 it also set a new record for the longest non-stop run by a steam locomotive at 442 miles. Following the successful tour of Australia, Flying Scotsman ran special trains around Britain including regular runs over the famous Settle to Carlisle Railway and trips hauling the prestigious Orient Express Pullman train. He was repaired again in the early 1990s at which time pop impresario Pete Waterman formed a short-lived partnership with Sir William to run the locomotive. In February 1996 businessman Tony Marchington bought Scotsman outright for £1.25 million. In 2004, Flying Scotsman hit the headlines again with yet another crisis over his ownership. A campaign spearheaded by National Railway Museum to save him for the nation amassed the support of thousands, confirming its status as a national treasure. From 2006, Flying Scotsman underwent an extensive restoration in the workshop of Riley & Son (E) Ltd. In 2016 the painstaking £4.2m project to bring the legend back to life, resplendent in its BR green livery in his guise as 60103, was completed. As the restoration process came to an end, all eyes were – once again – trained on the world’s most famous locomotive. The next chapter in the Flying Scotsman story was his triumphant return as a working museum exhibit, conquering yet another record as the oldest mainline working locomotive on Britain’s tracks. Undoubtedly one of the jewels in the crown of the museum’s world-class collection, he is now presented to a new generation of Scotsman fans captivating the public for generations to come. The appeal to keep the steam icon in Britain was supported by a £1.8 million grant from the National Heritage Memorial Fund and the generosity of the public. The restoration has also been undertaken with the help of a Heritage Lottery Fund grant of £275,000. Personality Scotsman can be rather poumpus and arrogant, but he has a big heart. He's a fatherly and brotherly figure amongst the other engines, and is always willing to stand up for anyone in need. Trivia * Flying Scotsman is the first real locomotive introduced in the series * In reality, Scotsman is the last surviving member of his class Appearances Season 1 * Telford Finally Goes 100 mph (debut) * Stewart and the Seagulls * Stewart 1, Scotsman 0 * The Life of Steve * Three's a Crowd * Ivatt Gets Hung Out to Dry * Warm It Up Shane * Rigged to Blow * A Christmas Surprise Season 2 * Highly Sprung (mentioned) * Ivatt Goes Buzz Buzz * Mallard and the Ducks * Telford's Buffet * David's Welcoming * An Old Friend * Shane's Depression * A Winter Surprise * Will You, Won't You? * A Streamlined What? * A Better View For Scotsman * The Flying Dome * Jackson's Situation * Fresh Meat Season 3 * Tobias' New Tender * A Warm Welcome * Terry and the Snow * Hero of the Shunting Yards * A 'Tender' Surprise * Short End of the Stick (c''ameo)'' * Jinty * Rolling Gantry Problem *Big City Problems *It's Never Sunny in England *Snow Tracks Season 4 * Grandchuff * Battle of British Rail * Rescue * The Lost Prince * Bulldog * Talyllyn and Dolgoch * Munitions * The Blitz * Saving Private Ryan * Operation Bombshell * Something Wrong With Steve * Something Reasonable * The Long Lost Forgotten Secret *D-Day *Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Nationalization Season 5 * Carl's Bad Day * The Falling Out * Operation Casino (cameo) * Ivatt and his Phobia of Trees * Sir Haydn and Edward Thomas * Prince * Bullseye * The Split Up (mentioned) * Midlander and Douglas * Double Trouble * Steve's Return * Tom Rolt and Alf * Preservation * Break Van * What is London? * A True Patriot Season 6 * Teething Troubles * Brian * Rumors * Snow Day * Double Rescue * A New Revolution * Worshiping a Warship * Scotsman's Departure * Saved From Scrap (not-seen) * Stepney and Midlander * A Western Rescue * Alfred and Judy's Bogus Journey * A Deseasel * Escape * Ballast and Sleepers! * A Miniature Christmas * What a Blast! * No. 10 Season 7 * Shane Pulls the Express * The Deputation * River Mite's Secret (mentioned) * Quarry Quarrel * Dockyard Distress (mentioned) * Perkins' First Train * River Irt and the Cars (mentioned) * River Mite's Ballast Blast * River Esk's Mess (mentioned) * Northern Rock's Road Trip * A Special Guest * William Beck * Shelagh of Eskdale (mentioned) * Lady Wakefield * Twin Trouble * Douglas Ferreira (mentioned) * Les Season 8 * Diesel Trouble * Stepney's Traumatizing Adventure (mentioned) * Down the Mineshaft * Turntable Mashup * Ivatt's New Coat * Deep Trouble * Halloween * Spic, Span and in Charge (cameo) * The K2 and the A4 * Squeak, Rattle and Scrap * The Old Bridge (mentioned) * Peace and Quiet * Payback Spin-Off(s) * The Construction Company * The Narrow Gauge Engines (speaks in first half; cameo in second half) * The Miniature Engines (speaks in first half; cameo in second half) * The Mountain Engines * The Diesels * Origins * The National Railway Museum Season 9 * Dirty Work *Tender Engines (cameo) *Rock 'n' Roll *Grudge Match *Flood *Spills and Chills *Your Majesty *Q1, Telford 0 *Don't Get Cocky (mentioned) *The Haunted Mine *Ghosts *Pride *A Queen's Beauty Season 10 * The Royal Train * No Help at All * Russell * Livingston Thompson * Recolor * Jet Plane * Flower Power * Stepney's Visit *Claude's Long Haul *2000: Dawn of Y2K Season 11 * Our Bluebells * 50 Years Since Preservation * Aerolite (mentioned) * The Ghost of Tywyn Wharf * Don't Jump to Conclusions Berkeley *Stewart the Mail Engine *Coal *Luck *An 'Accident' *USA Twins *Enid and Wyddfa *Snowdon *Moel Siabod and Padarn *Ralph and Eryri *Ninian and Yeti *Peris and George *Euston Nights: The Ballad of Telford *Runaway *Ruston *Dubs: Weird But Efficient *Stirling Double *Ivatt No. 2 Season 12 *Billboard *Once in a Lifetime (mentioned) *It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia *Holdin' Out for a Hero *Failed Brakes *Edward Thomas and the Statue (mentioned) *Snow *Michael The Hopper *New Tram *Tobias and the Sign (mentioned) *The Man of Tywyn Station *Rod's Christmas Wish (does not speak) *Patrick's Pride *Steady Now! *Britannia *Steve's Tree Season 13 * Challenge Accepted! * Fifty Years of Preservation * The Statue * Indiana Jackson * Hot Pink * The Early Bird Gets To Wake Everyone Up * Wet Tracks * Snow Tracks Season 14 * William's Jokes * Mikado and Den * Trip to York * Meeting the Duchess * The World's Fastest Engine * Stephenson * Quadruple Header * The Great Haul * The Great Hall * Puffing Billy Rides Again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * The Original Locomotive * A Talk With Sans * A Great Novelty * Pluto (9 Planet) * Derwent * Lying Lyons * No. 3 * Cornwall * Shannon * LNWR Pride * Not-So Single Stirling Singles * A Blast From the Past * An Old Friend * The Pride of the GNR * The Same Manufacturer * LSWR Pride * Great Western Nostalgia * The Pride of the LNER * A Swindon Star * Scotsman's Wish * The Sword and the Stone * Lord Nelson * King George V * A Surprise * Quinn * David's Cousin * Electrics * Day of the Diesels * Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * The Journey Back * Cinders and Ashes * Avalanche * Den and the Blizzard * The Big Freeze Season 15 * Dawn of the Diesels * The Rocket * High Winds * Rolling Stocks (not-seen) * The Special and Stubborn MK1's and MK2's (mentioned) * Busted Buffers * Rules Are Rules * New Controller * Fire * Vic and the Trucks * You Got a Friend in Me * Being Jackson (mentioned) * The Tables Have Turned (cameo) * Eager But Impatient * A True Friend * Alan's Find * Rookie Mistake * We Make a Team Together * 60 Years Since Preservation * The Construction Site Entity (mentioned) * Cole's Biggest Fear * Bad Weather (mentioned) * Timber! * Matt's Busy Day (mentioned) * The Not-So Great Race * Demolition Vehicle * If You Demolish A Building Today, You're In For A Big Surprise * No Fuel! * No Man's Rubble (mentioned) * All Work, No Play Makes Jack A Dull Boy * Safety First * The Rise of Diesel Powered Vehicles * The Grass is Always Greener at a Place We're Not Doing Construction At * Constructing a Christmas Celebration Season 16 * Express Coming In Late * The Ghost of Southampton (mentioned) * Christmas Fools (mentioned) * PhotoBomb! * Straight Shit! * Ruston's Surprise * April Fools! * Shane's Special Train * Well Of Course I Know Him, He's Me * Incline Decline (mentioned) * Musketeer * There's No Emergency * A Trip To London * Crimson's Chin (cameo) * Peter's Engine Failure * David's Christmas Miracle * Harold and Barry's Wish (cameo) * A Narrow Guage New Years Season 17 * The Three Musketeers * Heat Wave * Banker (cameo) * Streamlining * Quarry Quarrel * Mikado's Secret * Peter Pan and Wendell (mentioned) * Elephant on the Line * David and Telford's Weird Adventure * The Ghost of the Hill * Terry and the Sleigh * Peter and Shane's Miraculous Race (mentioned) * Dubs' Special Feature (mentioned) * One Up * Stubborn as a Rock Season 18 * Hit Me With Your Best Shot * The Missing Engine (mentioned) * The New Mountain Engine * The Spirit of the Railway * Douglas and the Missing Coal Car (mentioned) * Valentines Day * 150th Anniversary Season 19 * The Missing Brakevan * Phil * A Great Rescue (cameo) * Old Rivals * The Argument * Finders Keepers * Lost and Found * All At Sea (mentioned) * Slow and Steady Wins the Race * Competing Engines (cameo) * Spooky Snow * Christmas Time * Telling Tales * Fast & Reliable * Signals & Alarms (mentioned) * Special Delivery (cameo) * Special Friends Season 20 * Peter's Long Day (cameo) * Kidnapped * Heat Wave * Saving Time * Over the Hill * The "Rail"ship * Paying Attention (mentioned) * Shot in the Dark (cameo) * What a Thrill(er) * Patience and Rules * Courage * Kicking the Bucket * Snowy Mountains Season 21 * Replacement * Phil: Before England * Who's the Fastest? * Bunked In * God, What a Bitch * Singing Springing * The Hottest Day in Town Season 22 * Ice Breaker * Twin Trouble (mentioned) * Not Right (cameo) * Cousin Quarrel * Glenn and William (mentioned) * The Kerr Stuart Duo (cameo) * 61264 and 61306 * Bailey the Thompson B1 * Wilbert the Forest Engine * Warrior's Misfortune * Peter's Punishment (mentioned) * What do You Know? * Breakdown (mentioned) * Den't Be Cocky * A Lesson to be Learned * By the Water (cameo) * Scrapped * No. 47524 * No. 08734 * Visitors * A Friendly Farewell * All Around the World Season 23 * Drumming * A Good Joke * Telford Makes a Mistake * Panicky Jackson * Laid Back Shane * Den Goes Away (mentioned) * I Wish You Were Here * Out of Site * A Real Tunnel Bore * Alfred and Judy's Solo Jobs * Too Damn Loud! * Avalanche! * Engines to the Rescue Season 24 * Shane's Makeover * The Royal Engine Comes Again * Midlander's Revenge (cameo) * Pipe Dreams (mentioned) * Rescue (cameo) * The Star of the Show * Blooming Railways * Leaves on the Line * The Flood * Buzzing Bees! * Star Engines * Telford's ArkCategory:Tender Engines Category:Main 11